the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Danger Vacation
Danger Vacation is the eighth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the thirty-eight episode of the loud house. Plot Walt and his family decided to take a needed vacation so they headed to a small Port Town with the new house boat, unknown to them someone sneaked in to get revenge on Walter. Summary The episode begins at Walter's house as he got a call from the producer and the studio that there will be no loud House episode this week and got the week off. Upon telling his family Walton's father asks what should they do now as it was also his and Walter's Mother week off from work. Wanted in with you a little secret from the family he was shaving for for just this situation. He will be doing that with the money from the show he has bought a boat house in a small Port Town outside Michigan and that they could go there for the vacation. Walton's mother then wonder how exactly did he get the money for the boat and Walter revealed that he secretly invested $1,000 into the show and with the popularity, he made over $13,000. Just enough to buy the house boat and was planning to use it as a party for his 18th birthday party. After a few moments the parents agreed that they are going to the small Port Town for vacation. The next day just before leaving, Walton family stopped at the loud house as Walter want to say goodbye to Leni, who cry and thought that Walter was moving away but he explained to her that held only be gone for a week and will be back. After the two hug Volta headed to the family car as the family leave Royal Woods. Just then Lynn sr. got a call from the producer has he told them to turn on the news. Upon doing that they see Katherine Mulligan at the Royal woods State Penitentiary as it was revealed that Lola has escaped from prison and now on the Run. Even more worse someone had place a bounty of a million dollars to bring Lola back alive. As Lisa wondered how Lola Escape her solitary confinement, Lori suggest Leni to call Walter and warn him about the bad news, unfortunately it turns out that Walter is out of cellphone range and can't call him and realize that Lola couldn't have gone far and they begin the search to find her. We cut to Walter's family as they made it to the small Port town and the new house boat and begin their new vacation. Meanwhile below the car reveal that Lola have snuck along with them and she matter2 to herself that she will finally get home Revenge on the boy who ruined her career. First Walter and his headed to the arcade to see it at a small town version of Gus's game and Grub. As the to begin to play the game, Walter see from across the street what he believed to be Lola, after wiping his eyes he see no one there. Later as him his2 mom and his sister goes clothes shopping, he sees Lola again on one of the store chairs, however when he try to tell his mom that Lola was here, she disappeared. Finally when he and his dad out buying food for dinner, he sees Lola on one of those Ride Along for a quarter rides, when he wash up to see Lola, a group of people walk past them and when they finish she was already gone. Back at Royal Woods, as the family had to the prison to talk to the warden who explained that he does not know how Lola even escaped her solitary confinement. Upon entering her room they see a lot of writing that says "GET WALTER" over and over again as she is shown to harboring a grudge against him. Then they looked at the security camera and discovered that Lola have made a fake dummy of hwr and used it to make the old switcheroo during her laundry day time. Then they found a brochure of the small Port Town that Walter and his family are heading and realize that she going to get him there, so they set off to find and stop Lola. We then cut to later that night as Walter and his family are sleeping, when Lola got on the house phone and cut the to 2 ropes keeping the boat from sailing. As Walter woke up from Lola, who appeared in his bedroom, he tried to call the family but Lola has revealed she drunked the water with sleeping pills and won't wake up for 8 hours. I want to jump out of the window he tries to get onshore for the police only to discover that Lola has sent them drifting out of the small port town. Lola has got her pageant scepter, she asked Walter any last requests, which he painfully ask her to perform her pageant talent to him. At first she was reluctant but then agreed to perform how many talents. She sang first, then she performed her ribbon dancing, does a pageant walk, answer question about how would she change the world and finally she sang a big number, which afterwards walter clapped however Lola then took out her scepter and finally plan to get her Revenge, only for the house boat landing Nearing a shore near Royal Woods and the police arrived to arrest Lola. At the sunrise Walter revealed that he had to do something no hater would ever done; watch Lola's pageant talent and not ripped his eyes and ears out. As the family return home (but first getting the car back from the small port) they stop at the loud House to tell Leni and the others what happened but when they arrived they found that house is it completely empty, not knowing that the loud family had just arrived at the small Port town and sees the boat gone. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes